debatesjunglefandomcom-20200214-history
Wadanohara
|-|Sailor= |-|Witch= |-|Red Sea Witch= |-|Blue Sea Witch= |-|The Great Sea Witch= Summary Wadanohara (大海原) is the main protagonist of Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea. She is a young sea witch and the daughter of Meikai, the Great Sorcerer. She cares deeply for the sea, and for her former familiar, Samekichi. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 5-C, likely 4-A, possibly High 3-A Name: Wadanohara, Wadacchi, Wadda, the Sea Witch Origin: Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea (Deep-Sea Prisoner) Gender: Female Age: Unknown, 200+ by the end of the game Classification: Witch Attack Potency: At least Moon level (Comparable to Sal, who melted the moon), likely Multi-Solar System level, possibly High Macrocosmic level (Purified the entire sea, this one having multiple stars in it, considerably more powerful than Mogekos, a single Mogeko can destroy the Mogeko Castle, which has multiple stars in it, and is stated to be infinite in size) Dimensionality: 3-D Travel Speed: Immeasurable (Should be comparable to Met who can travel between universes, much higher than Mogekos who can make technology to travel timelines) Combat Speed: Massively FTL+ (Was able to purify the entire sea in less than a second) to Immeasurable (Can tag demons with her magic, these ones being able to travel between multiple universes) Reaction Speed: Immeasurable (Should scale to her travel speed, able to react to magic equal to hers) Lifting Strength: At least Class 25 (Able to casually lift and throw anchors) Striking Strength: Unknown (Never fights physically) Durability: At least''' Moon level', likely '''Multi-Solar System level', possibly High Macrocosmic level (Can tank hits from those with similar or stronger magic than hers) Stamina: Average Range: Interstellar (Purified the sea with her magic), possibly Low Macroversal (Meikai was shown to communicate with beings on the sea through the afterlife) Powers and Abilities: |-|Her own magic= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic (All witches posses magic, magic is her speciality), Explosion Manipulation (Can make anchors explode), Healing (Can cast healing spells for herself and her allies), Immortality (Types 1 and 6, she waited for hundreds years without getting old or even growing more than a centimeter, survived getting stabbed in the chest and stomach), Power Absorption (Can use the sea's and moon's power for herself), Confusion Inducement, Blindness Inducement, Paralysis Inducement, Poison Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Power Nullification, Sleep Inducement, Statistics Reduction, Surprise Inducement, Attack Negation and Resurrection (Various equipments cause these effects and also heal them to Wadanohara and her party), Portal Creation (Opened a portal to flee from being sealed), Self-Sustenance (Type 1, Constantly shown to be able to breathe underwater), Summoning (Can summon her familiars), Restoration and Forcefield Creation (Was able to fix the moonstones, these ones creating a barrier around the sea to protect it), Enhanced Senses (Able to detect Chlomaki while she's invisible), Purification (Spiritual Healing, purified the sea, this one had the dead bodies of multiple beings from the Mikotsu kingdom, which were all cleansed), 4th Wall Breaking (Talks directly to the player), Resistance to Corruption (Type 3, Unaffected by Sal's and Mikotsu's corruption, she had to be affected directly to have some effect on her and she still managed to escape the corruption), Resistance to Existence Erasure and Conceptual Erasure (Even humans can resist these effects, so she should scale to Shinya who tanked a stab from Yonaka) |-|Meikai's magic= Flight (Scaling to Chlomaki), Invisibility, Mind Reading (Witches can read the minds of other beings), Teleportation (Should have learned how to vanish from the place like Chlomaki), Power Bestowal (Should be able to pass her magic to other beings, scales to Chlomaki who made Lobco stronger), Existence Erasure (Enemies killed by an empowered familiar disappear), Intangibility and Immortality (Immaterial, Type 7, Meikai was shown to exist as a spirit after his death), Telepathy (Even after death, magic users can communicate through thoughts), Sealing, Pain Inducement, Movement Nullification, Intelligence Manipulation and Corruption (Type 3, Meikai was able to seal Mikotsu, this one being unable to move, having constant pain in her entire body, and starting to rot away forgetting how to even talk) Standard Equipment: Ocarina infused with healing magic, magical staff, broomstick Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Her sealing would cost her life. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * ☆Normal Spell: A normal attack spell. Hits one. * Healing Tone: Recovers 60 HP for one ally. *'☆Sea Spell:' Magic borrowing the sea's power. Hits one. *'☆Anchor Attack:' Attack with anchors. Hits one, causes confusion. *'Healing Tone II:' Recovers 120 HP for one ally. *'☆Anchor Explosion:' Makes an anchor explode. Hits all. *'☆Sea Spell II:' Middling magic using the sea's power. Hits one. *'Healing Tone III:' Recovers 150 HP for all. *'☆Semaphore Spell:' Magic using semaphore. Hits one. *'☆Magical☆Helm:' Attack with a magic helm. Hits one. *'☆Sea Spell III:' High-level magic using the sea's power. Hits one. *'☆Wish on the Moon:' Moon magic. Hits one. *'☆Moonlight Seashine:' Powerful magic using moon and sea power. Hits all. Explanations Wadanohara was taught by Tatsumiya all of Meikai's magic, Meikai should scale to any magic shown in the series as he is referred to as a Great Sorcerer, with the only other magic user referred to as "Great" being Daimajo, Wadanohara also directly had all of Meikai's knowledge after passing out. Others Notable Victories: Notable Loses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Deep-Sea Prisoner Category:Magic Users Category:Purification Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Portal Creation Users Category:Poison Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Immortals Category:Healing Users Category:Explosion Users Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Barrier Creation Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Flight Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Pain Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Telepaths Category:Intangibility Users Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Paralysis Users Category:Empathic Users Category:Female Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Indie Game Characters Category:Superhumans